wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
This Little Piggy
This Little Piggy is a Nursery Rhyme from Sing a Song of Wiggles and Apples and Bananas. Song Credits 2008 Version * Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Producer and Musical Arrangements: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2014 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Lee Hawkins, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Robert Morisi * Recording Location: Red Line Sound Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2015 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2016 Version * Music and Lyrics: Traditional * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2008 Version * Vocals - Murray Cook 2014 Version * Special Guest Vocalist: Lee Hawkins * Vocals: Anthony Field * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass - Alex Keller * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field * Clapping - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins 2015 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field, Emma Watkins 2016 Version * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie The Little Wiggles Version * Vocals: Maria Field, Nicholas Kennett, Ryan Yeates * Bass - Alex Keller * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field * Clapping - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Rhyme This little piggy went to market This little piggy stayed home This little piggy had roast beef This little piggy had none This little piggy cried "Whee, whee, whee, whee whee!" all the way home Trivia *In Apples and Bananas (video), a celebrity guest stars in the music video. Also in that video, Anthony hopes the story changes but it doesn't. *There is an alternate version of this song with Lee Hawkins and it can be seen in Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series 2. Episode Performances *Taba Naba *Is That Lachy? *This Little Piggy Video Appearances *Sing a Song of Wiggles (video) *Apples and Bananas (video) Album Appearances *Sing a Song of Wiggles (album) *Apples and Bananas (album) Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Songs Category:Apples and Bananas songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Poems Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Lachy! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Sing a Song of Wiggles songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Lee Hawkins Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs